Damn you Teacher!
by Y-0206
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, 16 years old student. Rivaille, Language teacher. A one-shot about them and their relationship. T mostly for language.


Mikasa Ackerman, aged 16, top student throughout the whole school. Pretty oriental, silky black hair, pink plum lips, big bright eyes. Always every teachers' favourite and boys fawn over her.

Having such features both physically and mentally, it must be every girl's dream, right? Wrong. To Mikasa Ackerman, it's a high school nightmare.

When she was younger, her parents had passed away in an accident. Since then, the Jaegers had took her in and raised her up till this age. Mikasa had grown attached to her dear foster brother, Eren Jaeger. She tends to be overprotective over him, although he is the older one among them.

Enough of Mikasa Ackerman's background. Why does the teenage girl claim that her own high school life to be a nightmare?

Remember when I stated that she was all the teachers' favourite? Let me correct that, ALMOST every teachers' favourite... Everyone except Mr. Rivaille. It's thanks to him, that Mikasa does not enjoy high school one single bit.

It's not that Mikasa never payed attention in his lessons, she did. It's not that she never studied his subject- Language, she read books of different language in the school's library. It's not that Mikasa did not do well in Mr. Rivaille's class. In fact, she was the best in it.

So... Why?

It's like fate, or destiny, whichever you would like to call it. The two practically are arch enemies. They hated, and still do, each other's guts the moment they laid eyes on each other. No one can stop their arguments, not even Eren, whom Mikasa would obey like a puppy with its kind master. Mikasa would never respect the older yet shorter man... While the man, being his natural self, would always want to, as he put it, knock some shit into her brain.

Yet lately... It seems that Mr. Rivaille is being a little more harsh to Mikasa than before.

He'd ask her to stay back after his lesson. He'd ask her help instead of any other students around him. He'd ask her to fetch his stuff from his office, claiming he had forgotten them. He'd ask her to meet him in his office during lunch time.

And all those events, are getting onto Mikasa's nerve. One day, she cracked.

"You should knock before entering, Ackerman."

Thus, here she is, slamming the door open of Rivaille's office. Her usual stoic expression was replaced with one of angered. Rivaille was still as cool as ever. Wearing a pair of glasses, unlike he normally would, reading what seems to be a German textbook.

"You damn midge-"

"Watch your mouth Ackerman."

Mikasa became furious, she went over to where Rivaille sat and landed a punch on his desk, shaking some of his stuff and making them fa. Slowly but steadily, the shorter man's gaze arise from his book to the woman standing in front of him. A simple stare turning into a hard glare, but before he could open his mouth, she beat him into it.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Doing what?"

"This. That. EVERYTHING! You've been such an asshole these few days!" Mikasa shouted in rage.

Rivaille kept his glare on her, mind working hard on how he should reply. Should he just come out with the truth? Tell her that he had fallen for her? Or should he lie and use the word 'discipline' as an excuse?

"Well?!"

The woman's patience was running thin, so was Rivaille's... But his ran out completely when Mikasa grabbed him by his collar and bring him face to face with her. Lips barely an inch away from each other.

"What in the fuck's name do you think you're doing?" Rivaille said as venom spat out with every word, hadn't she torque him enough?

"Answer me. And I'll let you go. " Mikasa replied, oblivious to the conflict her teacher's facing.

No matter how sharp her gaze was, Rivaille found her lips more alluring. He was sure that sooner or later, this woman was going to drive him crazy. So... Why not sooner?

That's why he did the unexpected.

Rivaille grabbed both her arms that were grabbing his shirt, and pulled Mikasa towards himself after assuring that he is steady on the ground. Needless to say, Mikasa found her lips being crashed by another, preferably Rivaille's. The woman was indeed shocked, never would she expect her teacher, Rivaille nonetheless, to KISS her! She tried pulling away, but her efforts were meaningless, as the man was stronger.

Soon enough, a simple 'peck' on the lips wasn't enough for Rivaille, he licked, nibbled and bit Mikasa's lips, making her open her mouth slightly, but big enough for his tongue to enter. He took advantage of the wall behind Mikasa, and pushed her towards it, earning a moan from the woman. As tempted as he was to continue, they had to breathe, so he released his mouth from hers. Yet, her arms were still pinned by his on the wall.

"W-What the fuck?!" Mikasa manage to blurt out between heavy pants.

"Your damn eyes, lips, hair... Your body... I want them all to myself. Especially your time, so I asked you for assistance. " Rivaille yelled to her.

Mikasa was rather dense, so she cocked her head to one side and stare at the man, not gullying understanding on what he meant.

"Tch... I love you, you stupid woman! You made me fell for you!"

As if Mikasa wasn't already feeling shocked, now she was feeling more. Still, she was a woman, and so a slight, I mean, a deep red blush appeared on her cheeks. Mikasa's blush deepened, if it was possible, and asked Rivaille.

"...how do you know if you've fallen in love...?"

Rivaille blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Mikasa Ackerman's a goddamn female! A high school teenage girl to be exact! How in the world does she not know how it feels to fall in love?! Rivaille huffed, feeling his cheeks heating up as well, he answered.

"When he is constantly on your mind. When you cant look, or find it hard to look at him in the eye. When you get jealous of others around him. When you can't focus of something. When you feel happy and weird around him. That's when you've fallen in love. "

Mikasa was now in deep thought.

When he is constantly on your mind. All she had been thinking of is Rivaille for the past few months. From what he was wearing to what kind of expression he rarely shows. Sometimes, Mikasa catches herself staring at him during his lessons.

When you can't look, or find it hard to look at him in the eye. Lately, Mikasa can't look at Rivaille for too long, or she'll feel this weird tingly sensation in her body.

When you get jealous of others around him. Jealous...? Mikasa did feel like punching that group of girls that usually surrounds Rivaille, asking him meaningless questions. And that other teacher... Petra Ral, was it? Mikasa felt like crying whenever she sees Rivaille chatting with her.

When you feel happy and weird around him. Was enjoying the time spent arguing with Rivaille counted as happy? Feeling satisfied when he praises her? Weird... Maybe it's the butterflies that Mikasa always felt in her stomach whenever she was with him for quite some time now...

Was Mikasa Ackerman... In love with Rivaille as well?

"Ackerman?" Rivaille asked worriedly as he had hear no reply from the woman.

"I... Might have fallen in love with you too..." Mikasa said without thinking.

Now it was Rivaille's turn to blush. He looked at Mikasa intensely.

"Might?"

"Y-Yea... I'm not sure..."

Rivaille thought about it, and kissed her one more time, before releasing her completely.

"One more year before you graduate. One more year before we can actually date each other. So in that period of time, I want you to find out whether you really love me or not. And even if you don't, I'll make sure you fall for me... Hard. "

With that, Rivaille exited the office, leaving a still-digesting-information Mikasa behind.

* * *

Time flies, today Mikasa was going to graduate. Her relationship with Rivaille was normal, ignoring the fact that he became more of a gentleman to her. As Mikasa was about to take a step outside the school gate, she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"R-Rivaille...?"

"Leaving without seeing me? So... What's your answer?"

Mikasa turned herself around and kissed Rivaille, ignoring the stares of the other graduates and some teachers on the scene. She felt Rivaille's lips curved up as he kissed her back.

"I've been waiting for so long..." Rivaille whispered.

"Well, the wait's over. Damn you teacher, for making me fall for you..." Mikasa replied.


End file.
